My Nerdie Pie
by stubborndaughter21
Summary: Mikan was always bullied by the people in school because of her odd appearance. Then a cocky-looking guy transferred to their school, which cause her to suffer more. And as time goes by, that guy realizes that he loves Mikan. What will happen to them? NXM
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"Look at her, so nerdy," said a girl behind the shelf. They were in the library.

"Yeah, I bet no one will fall for her," said another girl beside her friend.

Mikan Sakura, a 15 year old brunette with large, black, glasses in her eyes, heard all these insults. She was studying at Japan Gakuen High. Every day, she heard conversations about her. Her only friend and best friend, Hotaru, often said to her that people were just envious of her because she's an intelligent girl. But, she's still hurt. She was not like she used to be. She used to be cheerful and not wearing glasses, but not anymore. Every time she heard conversations about her, she remembered her past. She was dumped by the only boy she loved when she was still in her middle school. She still remembered the exact words he said . . .

Flashback . . .

It was a cold afternoon. The bell suddenly rung and their teacher said "Class dismissed". Mikan decided to tell Ruka her true feelings about him. Many girls were so in love with Ruka because of his lovely blue eyes and charming blonde hair. Mikan was quite close to Ruka because they were in the same group in their class. Ruka was often amazed by Mikan because of her good suggestions in group activities. Mikan thought that Ruka likes her too because he always smiles at her; she didn't notice that Ruka was the same with the others. So that afternoon, she told Ruka about her feelings, but . . .

"Gomenasai Sakura-san," said Ruka sadly. "I already liked someone. Actually, s- she's your bestfriend..."

At first, Mikan was quite shock but retain her calmness.

"It's alright Ruka-pyon," Mikan with a bit of disappointment. "I'm still happy that you told me the truth and I'm not expecting that you like me too. I just want to tell you about my feelings." *She's lying*

"Honto gomenasai," Ruka said again, bowing his head. "Please don't tell her about this Sakura-san..."

Flashback ends . . .


	2. Chapter 1

Recap

""Gomenasai Sakura-san," said Ruka sadly. "I already liked someone. Actually, s- she's your bestfriend..."

At first, Mikan was quite shock but retain her calmness.

"It's alright Ruka-pyon," Mikan with a bit of disappointment. "I'm still happy that you told me the truth and I'm not expecting that you like me too. I just want to tell you about my feelings." *She's lying*

"Honto gomenasai," Ruka said again, bowing his head. "Please don't tell her about this Sakura-san..."

Flashback ends . . .

Chapter 1: A Bad Day

"Hey!" yelled Hotaru to her best friend.

"Huh?"

"I think you're having a flashback." Hotaru then sit beside Mikan.

"I think I am."

"My advice to you is to finish our assignment so you could pass it on time," said Hotaru, coldly. "You have twenty minutes left." I looked at my watch and saw that Hotaru was right. Then did my assignment as fast as I could. When I came to class, our teacher said . . .

"Konichiwa, my dear students," said Naru, a blonde-haired man in his ridiculous clothes. *A/N like in girls' clothes, haha :)*

"Here we go again," Mikan whispered.

"Today, we will have two new students from American Gakuen High," Naru continued. "Please come in now." Two handsome boys got the attention of the whole class. The one have lovely blue eyes and charming blonde hair. The other one have deep, dark crimson eyes and a raven hair.

"Konichiwa. I'm Ruka Nogi. 16 years old," the blonde-haired boy smiled shyly.

"Natsume Hyuuga, 16 years old," said the raven-haired boy coldly. All the girls except Mikan and Hotaru had hearts in their eyes. Boys were seemed jealous of the newcomers.

"So, Ruka-kun, and Natsu-kun, you can know choose your partner," said Naru.

"I choose Imai-san," Ruka became quite red.

"Ah, so, he's still in love with Hotaru-chan," Mikan thought.

"Neh? You know each other huh?" Koko said, a dirty blonde-haired boy.

"Hai," Hotaru said coldly. "We were classmates back in middle school."

"NANI?" everyone was shocked.

"Ah, what about you Natsu-kun?"

"I chose that nerd-looking girl," said Natsume coldly. Some girls glared at Mikan especially Luna Koizumi. That girl wanted to have everything she wanted. She's the most arrogant looking girl in the school. She also doesn't wear her uniform and wear the most inappropriate clothes a nice girl wouldn't wear to flirt with the boys she liked. The school allowed her to do those things because her parents did a lot of things for the school.

". . .," Mikan was speechless.

"So, Hotaru-chan is Ruka-kun's partner and Mikan-chan is Natsu-kun's partner," said Naru. "And because we have new students today, we will have no class. Hotaru-chan, Mikan-chan, you two should show Ruka-kun and Natsu-kun around." And Naru went off the room.

"Hissashiburi, Ruka-pyon," Mikan greeted Ruka.

"Hissashiburi Sakura-san, Imai-san," said Ruka. "Imai's still cute as always" Ruka thought.

"So we should show you guys around huh?" interrupted Hotaru.

"Hai, anyway, he is Natsume Hyuuga, my bestfriend," Ruka said, introducing Natsume to the two.

"Yoroshiku Natsu…," Mikan was going to greet Natsume but suddenly, the wind blew hard and it cause Natsume to see my panties.

"Polka dots, eh, nerdy pie?" Natsume smirked.

"PERVERT!" Mikan's face was like a ripe tomato.

"It's not my fault that I saw your polka dot panties." Natsume was still smirking. Everyone laugh at Mikan except Ruka and Hotaru. I left the room crying. Hotaru glared at him then followed her.

"Natsume, you should apologize to Sakura-san," Ruka said.

"Why should I? I'm not the reason why she cried," Natsume walked to the door.

"Natsume, you said something that made her feel bad," Ruka followed his best friend.

"Just leave her alone," Natsume said coldly. Ruka sighed. His best friend is always like that. He's used to it. But somehow, he's always happy being with him.

While Mikan and Hotaru . . . *A/N they were under their favorite sakura tree*

"Now, Mikan cry hard enough. It will make you feel better," Hotaru patted my back. "Just ignore that bastard when you see him again." After a few minutes, Mikan became calm. She looked at her watch, and saw that it was already lunch time. So, they went to the cafeteria and saw the bastard and Ruka again, now surrounded by a crowd of girls. Natsume saw her and . . .

"Hey nerdy pie!" called Natsume. Mikan ignored him like what my best friend told her to do. She and Hotaru went to their table.

"Eh, nerdy pie is ignoring me huh?" Natsume smirked again.

"Stop it Natsume. You're embarrassing Sakura-san again." Ruka then went to table where Mikan and Hotaru ate and . . .

"Gomenasai Sakura-san, for the things that Natsume did to you," said Ruka, bowing his head. Everyone was shocked by this sight.

"You don't have to say sorry to me Ruka-pyon," I said. "…because your not the one who did something to me and I won't accept your sorry except it's from that bastard."

Natsume heard this and said . . .

"Who are you calling bastard, you idiot! And I wouldn't say sorry to you too, because, just like what I said this morning, it's not my fault why you cried," said Natsume, audible for everyone to here. "And what do you think should I call you, nerdy pie or P-O-L-K-A-D-O-T-S?" Natsume embarrassed Mikan again. She felt like she was being bullied by the whole world. Mikan left the cafeteria and cried again.

"Natsume!" yelled Ruka to his best friend.

"What?" Natsume was a bit annoyed. Then he went to the exit of the cafeteria.

"You're making things worse," Ruka scolded Nastume. *a/n they were now walking in the hall way.*

"I'm not."

"Go, apologize to Sakura-san!" Ruka yelled.

"Ruka, just let me play with her a bit." said Natsume, with a little bit sound of begging. Ruka sighed again.

"Alright, but why do you want to play with her? You have a lot of things to do, like to flirt with beautiful girls or to go to bars, but why her?"

"She's interesting and different from the other girls, you know."

"She's interesting and different?" Ruka's in shock. "Are you Natsume?"

"Ofcourse, I am. Look at me." Natsume faced his bestfriend.

"That's not what I meant. I'm sure your type of girl is not like Sakura-san, right?"

"You can say that, but people's taste can change right?" Ruka sighed again.

Meanwhile, at the Sakura tree . . .

"He embarrassed me again," Mikan's voice broke.

"Baka, I told you to ignore him but you didn't listen to me," Hotaru comforted her.

"But I couldn't help it. Everyone is laughing at me. You know that I can't stand things like that."

"Now, Mikan, calm down," said Hotaru. "If you cry again because of the same reason, I will definitely punch you with my Baka Gun." Mikan was alarmed. She was afraid of that Baka Gun of Hotaru, so she tried to calm herself.

"Okay, okay, I promise," When they returned in their classroom, Natsume wasn't there. Mikan sighed in relief. But then she noticed that all the girls except Hotaru were glaring at her again. They were saying things like "She's such a flirt" and "She's feeling so close to my Natsume-sama and my Ruka-sama."

"Just ignore them," Hotaru whispered.

"Hai" Then suddenly we heard a bang in the teacher's table and saw a man in his thirties with a frog on his shoulder.

"He's a scary teacher," Mikan thought.

"So there were two new students here huh?" the scary teacher said coldly. "Please raise your hand and introduce yourselves." The two gorgeous boys raised their hands. The terrifying teacher's jaw dropped.

"N-n-n-nat-s-su-m-me-s-sa-m-ma, R-r-ru-k-ka-s-sa-m-ma . . .," said the teacher surprisingly. Every one was shocked at the scene and their jaw dropped *A/N except Mikan, Hotaru, Kuro Neko, and Ruka*.

"Long time no sees, Jinno," Natsume said coldly. Girls were still having heart-shaped eyes.

"Hissashiburi, Jinno-san," Ruka smiled. This smile made the girls fall into pieces.

"I never thought that you would transfer here N-nat-s-su-m-e-s-sa-ma, R-ru-k-ka-sa-m-ma," said the frightening teacher.

"Why can't you say our name directly?" said Natsume, glaring at their "TEACHER". "Is there something wrong with our names?"

"No, N-nat-," Natsume interrupted him.

"Don't continue anymore, your wasting our precious time," Then Natsume sat down again in his chair.

"SOOoooooooooooooo COOL," the girls screamed.

"Hai," said Jinno, "the frightening teacher". Their "teacher" proceeded to their lesson then asked somebody to answer it. He called Natsume to answer it. The question was "x+y+xyy if x is 245, y is 367". *A/N Huhu, I have to solve this first to get the answer*

"Why should I answer it, it's so easy," said Natsume, glaring at their "TEACHER".

"It's just a review, N-nat-s-sume-s-sama," said "the creepy teacher". "I just want you to be an example for these idiot students of mine".

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOTS?" everyone glared at their "creepy teacher". Because of Natsume, they were now, not afraid of their "creepy teacher".

"Fine, I'll do it" Natsume stood up in his chair and went to the blackboard to answer the equation. "x=90527 is the answer."

"Very good N-natsume-s-sama, you're good as always," said their "creepy teacher". "Let's make a round of applause for N-natsume-s-sama."

"Tch, whatever," Then the bell rang and their "creepy teacher" went to Natsume and Ruka's table and bowed his head, then he went out of the room. Everyone went to their locker after that. But unfortunately, Mikan's locker is close to Natsumes'. She totally had a bad day.

"Hi there, nerdy pie," Mikan heard a husky voice behind her.

"Don't you ever call me "nerdy pie" again," Mikan yelled at him. She was absolutely at her limit.

"Don't you like the nick name I gave you, huh, nerdy pie?" Natsume really likes teasing her, he doesn't know why.

"Grrr." Mikan groaned. "This was definitely a bad day," I whispered to myself.


	3. Chapter 2

**xiaO wenz and natsumeslover - thanks :***

**babee-angel - I intend to change Ruka's character a bit in that chapter. :)**

Mikan's POV

I went at my apartment after fixed my things in my locker. I was very tired and in a bad mood because of all the bad things that happened to me in school. While I'm walking, I noticed a guy following me anywhere I go. But I can't see his face because he wore a mask and all black clothes. I became nervous when I remembered my step mother. I ran as fast as I could until I reached my apartment. I can describe my apartment as a simple one, with a small sofa on the side, one bedroom, a small kitchen, one bathroom, a table with a laptop on it. Anyway, about my step mother, Hotaru and I were the only ones who knew about her. One more thing about my weird appearance besides being dumped by Ruka, is because of her; she wanted to kill me. Though I really don't like my look, because it made me cry when people gossip about me, I have to. She already paid a hired killer to slay my older brother, Tsubasa Sakura and now, he's dead. The next target is me. So here's the story. My biological mother died after she gave birth to me. So my father, Yuki Sakura, remarried Nanami Oshiro, an arrogant woman who never treated me and my brother nicely. They had a child named Youichi Sakura. Unfortunately, my father had cancer in the brain and died. My father owned the famous Sakura Plantation which cost 10 billion dollars if it was to be sold. So it's stated in my father's last will and testament that my father's fortune will be divided into three – I, my brother, and Youichi. She wanted to have the fortune for her son only so she made a plan and decided to kill us. Because my brother was killed, I decided to hide. As much as I know, she took over the company and was out of the country. My half-brother Youichi is studying in the United States. Probably if she found out where I was, I will be dead. Then my cellphone rang and I saw that Hotaru's calling me...

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey. I just wanted to remind you about the money that I lend to you. You should pay me tomorrow! And about the chapters that you asked me this afternoon for the English test tomorrow, it's from Chapter 4-8! Got it?"

"AHHHHHH! I left my English book at school!"

"That's your problem now! bye!" Hotaru ended the call.

I decided to go back to school this evening because that test is so important to me. If I don't get that book, I will fail the test and I don't want that to happen. So change clothes to a simple pink t-shirt and jeans than went out.

Natsume's POV

When I got home, I saw my younger sister, Aoi, talking to someone on the phone. She's interrupted when she saw me coming.

"Hello Natsume-niichan." As always, my sister was always energetic.

"Aoi, give me the phone and go to your room now, because I have to tell that guy something." I know that she's talking to "that guy". She gave me the phone and left.

"Hey. You're sister's appearance was different from the photo you gave me. I almost didn't recognize her."

"Probably, she will be different. Well, how is she?"

"She really impossible to be the heiress of a big company you know!" I chuckled.

"But Natsume, as I said before, I'll leave her to you and take care of her. She doesn't have to know that I'm alive. It will make things complicated." the guy became serious.

"Yeah, I will."

"Anyway, I have things to settle with, so bye." The guy hanged up. Then I went to my sister's room.

"Hey. Where's dad? Gone again?" I asked her as I sit down on her bed.

"Yeah, Dad has an emergency meeting. Maybe he'll be here for 11pm." she answered.

My father, Darren Hyuuga, is a General and is always busy with his work. He is also a close friend of Yuki Sakura. When Uncle Yuki died of cancer, we heard that he's second wife went violent and tried to kill Uncle Yuki's children, Tsubasa and Mikan Sakura because of the fortune. Mikan thought that her brother is dead and hide, but the truth is, he's alive. The reason why I transferred to the same school as her is to protect her from those hired killers that were assigned to kill her. But she doesn't know that I'm the son of Darren Hyuuga. Because she is somewhat a smart but idiotic girl, maybe she thought that the son of Darren Hyuuga is just a coincidence to have the same name as me.

Mikan's POV

I reached the school and went to our classroom. It's so dark in here and I can't see anything so I turned on the lights. I found my English book under my desk then left. As I was going my way home, I heard someone's footsteps behind my back. There's no one around so I suspect that there's someone following me again. Then I heard a howl of a dog and I felt scared.

"Who's there?" I shivered and turned back. Then there's a flying sword that aimed at my direction. Unfortunately, there's a guy who save me. And instead of me getting hurt, he's the one who got injured.

"H-hey. Are you hurt?" He turned to me and tried to overcome the pain. I was shocked because I saw Natsume!


	4. Chapter 3

Mikan's POV

"I should be the one asking you that question! And what are you doing here?" I asked him with concern. I can see the pain in his face.

"I-I'm fine nerdie pie…"

"No, you're not okay. You're bleeding. We'll go to my apartment now so I can give you first-aid" the flying sword hit his left arm and when I told him that, he didn't refuse to go along with me.

While we're walking, no one spoke until I broke the silence.

"You didn't answer my question earlier. W-why were you there?" I asked him nervously. There was no one around so I felt awkward being with him.

"Can't you just thank me and stop asking questions?" Natsume got irritated and look angrily at me.

"S-sorry and thank you, N-natsume…" I blushed when I said that. In the corner of my eye, I saw him smiling a little. I don't know if I saw an illusion or something or if it really did happen, but he actually looks cute when he do that.

"What am I thinking? Stop it already Mikan!" I told myself then blushed harder.

"Hey nerdie pie, you're red. Are you mesmerized by my handsome face and body?" He smirked and teased me again.

"Of course not you jerk!" I shouted but unfortunately, I blushed even more that my face looked like a super duper red tomato. I punched him lightly then he grabbed my hand. I felt some electricity run down to my body. His face is slowly getting nearer to mine which made my heart beat faster than normal. He grabbed my waist and now our faces were inches apart. He was very tempting. I put my hands around his neck. Our lips almost touch but I, realizing what I was doing, pushed him away gently.

"This is not right you know…" I told him then walked a little ahead of him.

There's the silence between us again. When we reached my apartment, I get the first aid kit first. Natsume sat on the sofa and I sat down too as I cleaned his wounds and wrapped gauze around it.

"It's getting late now. You had better go home." I was about to stand up when someone held my hand tightly and gave me the listen-to-me-first look.

"I will not leave. Not until I'm sure that you'll not be in danger." He said with concern and serious eyes.

"B-but-''

"No buts nerdie pie. If you're wondering where I will sleep here in your small apartment, don't worry. I'll stay here on the sofa and guard you all night. Now, go to sleep. Sweet dreams." I suddenly became quite disappointed when he let go of my hand. But the fact that he's staying tonight just to guard me made me a little bit happy. Oh, why am I like this? I never knew that he can be sweet. I went to bed and tried to sleep but I can't stop thinking of Natsume…

Natsume's POV

Because my parents were not in our house and Aoi was now sleeping, I choose to take a walk. Coincidentally, I saw Mikan. I know there's someone that will try to harm her so I followed. And I'm right. There's a guy I saw hiding behind a tree wearing strange clothes. The guy suddenly threw a flying a sword to Mikan and because it's my responsibility to look after her, I ran and saved her. And now I'm here at her apartment to guard her all night.

"Is she sleeping right now? Oh, what the hell am I thinking?" I exclaimed mentally.

"No. This is just my duty to protect her. I'll just pretend that I care for her." I told myself and tried to think of something else.

"You felt something unusual when you're with her right?" Then all of a sudden I heard a voice inside me.

"You're mistaken. I don't feel anything different. When I tried to kiss her, I felt nothing. You heard me? Nothing" I argued.

"Don't be like that. You know you're lying. Just admit it that you're starting to admire her…" The voice started to fade away. After that, I continued thinking about Mikan. Okay. Okay. There's something when we touch. But though I really love teasing her, I, liking her, was very impossible. Ruka's right, she's not my type. She's just someone whom I'm ordered to protect. And I'll promise myself that this feeling will not affect me and will make it vanish.

Back to Mikan's POV

Still, I can't sleep. I wanted to sleep but my mind is still active, thinking of Natsume. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that its only 3am! I remembered that I went to bed at 10pm so I'm thinking of him for 5 whole hours? This is driving me crazy. I will probably be sleepy in class and if I review the chapters for our English test, probably I will remember nothing. I decided to get up and went out of my room to get the book left on the table. Then I saw Natsume sleeping like an angel. He's so cute. I walked towards him and looked closely at his good-looking face. Unfortunately, it's like he became aware of my presence and suddenly opened his eyes. I was stunned when he caught me staring at him and didn't know what to do.

"Hey. Why are you awake this early?" He looked at his watch then sit down. "It's only 3:05 in the morning."

"I-I'll just get my book." I raised the book I was holding. "See?"

"Oh. I thought you wanted to kiss me just now." He smirked and I became red. I ran to my room and that was the very embarrassing moment of my life. Not only my mind, but my body too is alive now so I reviewed for the test. I forced myself to forget about what happened and I succeeded. Time passed by quickly and I saw that it was already 7am. I went to the bathroom to have a quick shower and change into my uniform. Then I smelled something delicious from the kitchen and saw Natsume wearing an apron and cooking breakfast. The breakfast menu is cheese omelet, bacon and orange juice.

"Yummy. My favorite" My mind squealed when I saw the food and sat down on a chair.

"Now eat." Natsume put the plate in front of me. It's delicious so I finished eating in a short time.

"I'm going now as I have to go someplace. See you at school. Be safe." He wore the apron out and left.

Natsume's POV

I went back to our house and saw my father and Aoi eating breakfast.

"Where did you go Natsume? Your sister told me that you didn't sleep here last night?" My father asked me.

"Somewhere down the road." I went directly to my room, took a nice bath and changed to my uniform. Ruka came and we both went to school. When we got there, we saw many girls screaming. Damn fan girls. I saw Mikan reading a book and she greeted us good morning. I ignored her and heard girls saying she's a slut for talking to me. I felt guilty for ignoring her, but this is one way of protecting her. Even Ruka didn't know anything about this.

Mikan's POV

"How dare him to ignore me?" my mind shouted. Oh I expected too much. I thought that he will greet me back or at least smile, but he didn't. I sighed. I think his back to his old self.

After a few minutes, Narumi-sensei, our homeroom and English teacher, entered the classroom. But I wonder why Hotaru was not around.

"We have a test today, right? The test that I'll give you is easy so I hope that you will get a hundred, okay?" He winked at us which caused us to give him death glares. I finished the test in a short time and Hotaru started to wander inside my head. Then I accidentally looked at Ruka-pyon and saw him looking intently at me. That caused him to blush. I wonder why he's like that.

Ruka's POV

"Crap." I thought as I felt my face redden when I saw Sakura-san caught me staring at her.

To tell you frankly, I don't know what's happening to me but I'm like attracted to her. And that's really weird, right? Imai-san is still the one I like but why can't I control myself? Natsume saw me blushing and gave me the why-is-your-face-all-red look. I told him it's nothing. Okay. I'll try to think of Imai-san now. Anyway, where is she? Narumi-sensei dismissed us after the bell rang. After the embarrassing thing that I've done, I still had the courage to asked Sakura-san about Imai-san.

"Hi Ruka-pyon. Hotaru called me last night and she seems fine. But I don't know why she's absent today. I'm planning to go to her place. Want to come?"

"Sure. Glad to." I smiled and asked Natsume to come. He agreed.

"Sakura-san I forgot to tell you that we brought our motorbikes. So who do you choose to ride with?" I blushed again. Oh great.

"I'll take her." I sweat dropped when Natsume interrupted. He grabbed her arm and they rode on the motorbike after they put on their helmets, and then went off.

Mikan's POV

I had no choice but to ride with Natsume. He put my hands around his waist so I will not fall off. I felt so uncomfortable.

"Kyaaa! Look at them! They're so handsome!" I saw girls squealing as they saw Natsume and Ruka.

"Hey Miss nerd! Stop hugging him! You're not suited to each other! You're so ugly!" A random girl shouted at me.

"Don't mind those stupid bitches." Natsume told me. I sighed. Sometimes, I can't understand him. He's mean to me, then he's kind to me, then back to being mean, then kind again.

At last, we reached Hotaru's place. It's quite far from the school. When I pushed the doorbell, no one opened the door. Fortunately, the door was not locked. We entered the place, which is in a mess, and saw no one inside. I'm really worried now. Where is Hotaru?

A/N: Please tell me if you like it or not. And can you give me guys some suggestions for this fanfic? thanks :)


End file.
